Once Upon a Mother's Day
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Of course Dick would have a sad Mother's Day . . . *Did it because no one else did*


Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice nor the song "What If" by Safetysuit.

I'm kind of surprised that no one did a Mother's Day fanfic for Robin. I mean, that's _the_ best day to get inspired for a Robin fanfic! And Father's Day . . . And Thanksgiving . . . and Christmas . . . and his birthday . . . Pretty much any holiday. _Anyway_, I wasn't to write one because I figured that _everyone_ would write one. But did anyone? No but hey, that's fine with me!

Here's a fair warning: I'm sick which means a) there's going to be mistakes, b) this isn't going to be as long as I want it to be and c) I'm going to be paying for this in about five minutes-No, make that _now_. Gosh, I _hate_ sharp headaches!

Note- Thoughts are in _italics_ and the song's lyrics are in _**bold italics**_.

Note 2- Set in season one.

Note 3- This idea is kind of sensitive. I mean, if you knew that if your parents had lived and you never met Batman and became the person you are today, would you save them? Or would you let fate take its course? This is the idea that I'm playing with. If that bothers/angers you, please leave. Do not review and leave flames please.

**Once Upon a Mother's Day**

Dick had thought countless hours as a child thinking about if he could go back in time and what he would do then. Would he heroically save his parents from falling from their deaths? Would he just warn them and _hope _that they heeded his warning? Would he merely skip warning his parents and head straight to the source, Tony Zucco? Would he proceed to rip out Tony Zucco's heart or would he push Zucco off a very tall building as poetic justice?

. . . Or would he not do anything at all?

_**What if it makes you sad at me?**_

_**And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?**_

That thought had slowly invaded his mind as the years had passed and when he noticed its presence, it scared him. How could he possibly even _consider_ letting his parents die if he had a chance to correct it? How could he claim to love them or be their beloved son? How could he just sit back and watch them die all over again? They were his parents! They were his family, the people he knew he could count on! They were-

Were.

As in past tense.

. . . Did he no longer consider them as his parents anymore?

_**And what if it takes your breath and you can hardly breathe?**_

_**And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?**_

But how could that be possible for Dick to even think that? They were the people who brought him into the world and helped him learn the basics of living. Didn't their love and family bond mean anything to him anymore?

What changed?

What changed him so much that he could _actually _let his parents die-

_No, I would not let them die . . . But if they never died, I would have never met Bruce. I never would have become Robin._

_. . . I wouldn't be me._

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me?**_

_**And is it all my fault?**_

_**Or can I fix it please?**_

So that was it. It was all his fault. He had allowed tragedy and time to shape his bond with his deceased parent into something thin and frail. Dick had stupidly let himself forget that he _needed _his parents just like when he was young-

_No . . . I don't need them anymore._

Dick couldn't believe that though flitted across his mind. How could he not need his parents? How could he not need them to shield and protect him from the world? But wasn't that just it? He may only be thirteen physically but emotionally and mentally, he was far older than that. His heart no longer needed his parents to hover and claw at whatever looked at him.

After all, that's what Batman is for.

But even then, Batman knew that Dick could hold his own emotionally for the most part. He was no longer the child his parents had raised. He didn't cower under the covers in fear of monsters. He didn't cringe at the sound of thunder.

But of course he wouldn't.

After all, he was Robin.

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you.**_

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you.**_

_**And what if it makes you lose faith in me?**_

Dick could feel his heart breaking as he laid down flowers on his mother's grave. If his parents knew of the thoughts circling in his mind, would they love him less? Would they feel hurt and betrayed by the boy they called son? Would they . . . hate Dick? After all, who wouldn't after finding out that their son could bear to let them die again if he had to?

_But their death made me who I am. Yes, I love and miss them but . . . If they didn't die, who would have watched Batman's back? Who would have waited for him to return home safely at night besides Alfred? Who would have made Bruce breakfast when Alfred got sick? Who would get Bruce to smile on a bad day? And what about after Alfred's death? If Dick's parents hadn't died, Bruce would be alone after that. _

_Bruce would have no one._

_**And what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see?**_

_**And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key?**_

_**And what if it makes you ask how could you let it all go?**_

But still, to let his parents die all over again . . . How could he let his only living family go and leave him? How could he let his parents fall and crash onto the harsh ground? How could he let himself lose them again? How could he let his family die _again_?

_. . . Because they aren't my only family._

Dick was right. He had Young Justice, a team that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't convinced Bruce. And if he had done that, what would have happened to Artemis? Would have her father or sister found her and lured her into the dark side permanently? What about Superboy? Had Dick not of found him, Superboy would have been used as a spy. Wally would have never met Artemis, the girl he says he's over the moon for and can't live without. And what about M'gann and Kaldur? What would have happened to them? If his parents hadn't died, he wouldn't have met the team who, over time, had become his family.

They were a part of his other family, people he was supposed to protect. So which one would he defend? The one he was born into? Or the one he chose?

Which family was more important to save?

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me?**_

_**And is it all my fault?**_

_**Or can I fix it please?**_

Dick didn't know the answer to that question. Honestly, how could anyone answer that with any doubt? Sure, the family you're born into matters but . . . The family you choose? That's the family he had placed around him because his first family left him alone in the world. So didn't his chosen family deserve to be preserved?

Then again, if his first family didn't die, he would never have a chosen family. But if his first family never died, all of his chosen family would be affected. Artemis would most likely become a villain, Superboy would become a spy, Wally would never meet "the love of his life" and who knows what would become of Kaldur and M'gann.

And Bruce . . . What would become of him?

Dick sighed, wishing with all his heart that he could just say honestly that he would save his parents if given the chance. If he could say that, this mental war would die out and leave him behind to think of his future.

But he couldn't say it.

If he could, he wouldn't mean it anyway.

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you.**_

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for, always all for you.**_

_**And if this be our last conversation, if this be the last time we speak for a while, don't lose hope and don't let go.**_

Dick wished that instead of asking who they had been talking to, that he had asked his parents of this case scenario. What would have they had done? Would they hate him if he had even asked? Would they look at him and told him to stop watching science fiction TV shows?

Or would have they given the advice he desperately needed?

Pulling slightly on his hair, Dick stared at his parents' graves and tried to imagine what advice they would have given him. That had to work, right? Because if it didn't, he might just lose his freaking mind.

'_**Cause you should know . . .**_

_**If it makes you sad, if it makes you sad at me, then it's all my fault and let me fix it please.**_

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you.**_

'_**Cause you know that I'm always all for you.**_

But no matter however Dick imagined the conversation, his mind came up with blank for his much-needed advice. Dick groaned and moaned. This wasn't how he pictured this day to go. Sure, he planned some sadness and grief but not this mental dilemma! Heck, maybe even some indecisiveness about his blurry memories concerning his mother's favorite flower.

But not this.

This was something he had shoved into the deep corners of his mind where they had lied unforgotten. That is, until he had watched a certain time travel movie with Young Justice earlier today (the team decided to watch it since their mothers were mad/dead/off-planet/nonexistent). That was what brought these thoughts back from the dead and back into his skull.

Dick was pretty sure he would kill Wally later.

_**What if what I want makes you sad at me?**_

_**And if it's all my fault, then let me fix it please.**_

'_**Cause you should know that I'm always all for you.**_

But that didn't matter now . . . Nor did his mental battle. Maybe his first family _was _more important than his second family. Maybe his first family was mean to die and to let him become the person he needed to be. Maybe his second family was the family he needed the most in his life. Maybe his second family would have been worse off if his first family hadn't died.

But that was all maybes, not one having any concrete proof for Dick to swiftly use.

But maybe was for the best . . . After all, he would never be able to choose which family he needed and wanted more. His second family was chosen and needed him just as much as he needed them.

But his first family had had him first . . .

Did that mean anything?

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I love you," Dick whispered as he softly caressed his mother's tombstone.

Maybe it did mean something.

Maybe it didn't mean anything.

How could he possibly ever know?

'_**Cause you should know that I'm always all for . . .**_

_**I'm always . . .**_

_**I'm all for you.**_

**A/N- **Honestly, I knew that by writing this one-shot I was walking on shaky ground. But hey, _someone _had to confront this topic. Sure, I kind of wish it wasn't me but then again, it was different and fun. This was 2,000 words long.


End file.
